Pranking Love
by Oh So Nifty
Summary: Yes the story is finished!
1. I smiled

Disclaimer: I do not (nor will I ever) own Code Lyoko!

Ok ok I know I should be finishing Eyes even though only about 5 people (whom I love!) actually like it. But I had this great idea and so I'll be writing two stories at a time! Enjoy!

((Yumi's POV))

I'm feeling rather agitated today.

This morning I woke up only to find that all my black clothes were in the wash, we were out of Pop Tarts, and it was storming like there was not tomorrow outside.

Actually judging by the dangerously swaying trees and the way my cat was howling, that was exactly what the storm had in mind.

Anyways, I got dressed in some jeans that were way to long for me and a white tank top. Feeling groggy I reached for my black choker and fumblingly tried to clasp it. After about 10 minutes and vast array of some very rude words, I managed to complete this difficult task and, feeling victorious and slightly happier that I had some black on, made my way to the bathroom.

I fought my way to school, managing to only get very slightly wet. Feeling even more proud, I walked down the halls of Kadic and made my way to my homeroom. Unfortunately, I managed to run into 3 boys who I really could've gone without seeing that day. Or any other day for that matter.

I sighed, but smiled warmly at the blonde boy Jeremie who had been the only one to greet me nicely. "Morning Stern, Oddball." I said, in my opinion, rather pleasantly. (Ok so I was dripping sarcasm) Ulrich Stern and Odd Della Robbia just smirked. They were possibly the most handsome and popular boys in the whole school. "Ah Yumi darling, just the person I wanted to see." Ulrich said. "Get away from me Stern." I said warily. "I'm in no mood for pranks today."

Ulrich and I have been enemies since forever. During nap time in Kindergarten, he had streaked my hair in finger paint. Of course I couldn't take this lying down. I retaliated by pouring bugs into his milk at snack time. We continued small pranks on each other until once, in 6th grade I think, he had done something so horrible, so snake-like, that it's hard for me to talk about.

"_Awww poor Yumi's gonna cry!" Ulrich said, collapsing on the floor laughing. Other students joined in. He expected Yumi to say something nasty to him, as did the other students, but she just stood there, afraid that she might cry if she talked. Right away he knew he had gone too far. The laughter ceased but Ulrich still had a grin on his face. She walked up to him slowly. "You are the most ignorant, egotistical, pig-headed, idiotic jerk I have ever had the displeasure to meet!" she screamed, her humiliation turning at once to anger. Ulrich, thinking she was done, just chuckled and the room started to buzz with kids talking about the incident. But Yumi wasn't quite done. She lifted her hand and smacked him right across his cheek. All at once the room was silent. He stared at her. No one had ever slapped him before. All the girls would do anything for him. "I hate you." She whispered tearfully, and ran to the girls bathroom and cried._

It's been all-out war ever since.

Anyways, they smirked and walked away. I shuddered wondering what kind of humiliation they had in plan for me.

For most of the day I was jumpy and nervous. When lunch came, I slunk James Bond style down the hallway to the cafeteria, ignoring the strange glances other students were giving me. I had the sneaking suspicion that maybe I was bringing to much attention to myself.

When finally I had reached the door, I swung it open triumphantly. I heard a friend of mine yell out, "Yumi don't-" But it was too late. A bucket full of soapy, freezing cold water drenched me. The students around me stood perfectly still, knowing all to well about my fiery temper. I stood still also, until finally I whirled around, searching for the pranksters. "STERN!" I yelled. I marched off to find him. He and Odd raced off laughing wildly. I chased after them steaming.

Suddenly I stopped and an evil plan formed in my mind.

Revenge.

I smiled.

Ok so what did you think? Reminder: this is and UlrichxYumi fic! There is loads more drama and romance to come! Please review!


	2. Revenge

Thanks for the great reviews you guys! And thanks for advice on how to make my story better, I really appreciate it! And if I mess it up, you have my permission to virtually slap me! Also, I'm adding a small OC into the story just so Yumi can have a best friend. (I normally don't like OC's because they take over the story but I'm trying to overcome that!) Now then….Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I have never in any way shape or form owned Code Lyoko

((Yumi's POV))

I'm feeling quite happy today.

In an evil, mysterious sort of way if you know what I mean.

I had intricately designed the most elaborate, flawless, and completely brilliant plan of revenge ever thought up.

It almost brings tears to my eyes.

I carry the plan with me everywhere in a little black note book. Sometimes I just have this little burst of genius and have to add it to my plan. It grows even faster thanks to the help of my best friend Erika. She has a strange sort of talent for pranking people. You wouldn't be able to tell because she's very sweet and always smiling, but she has the fieriest temper I've ever seen and has that mischievous gleam to her eyes.

Walking down the halls, I discussed the plan with Erika. Today was going to be the big day for our plan.

"Let's run over it once more ok?" I said leafing through the black notebook.

"Ok" said Erika. "But let's go where no one can hear us."

We ran to the girl's bathroom, hoping it would be empty. I flung open the door and we both stepped inside. At first it seemed entirely empty, but then a muffled voice came from a stall. The voice's owner then stepped out and headed towards the mirror. Now this usually would be nothing strange, if it weren't for the fact that the girl was talking to the sink.

"So how have you been?" she said, examining the sink. The sink, being a sink, did not answer, but the girl stared at it contentedly. Suddenly her face broke into a smile.

"Good, Good!" she said.

I blinked repeatedly and started backing away slowly, so as not to alarm the poor girl. Then I turned around and soundlessly led a gaping Erika away. My mother always told me, as I'm sure it's the same with most people, you should never keep company with a girl who talks to the plumbing. It could be contagious.

**Meanwhile the girl in the bathroom sighed as she adjusted the earpiece to her cell phone. **

"**It's no good Ulrich!" said the girl, enhancing his name sweetly. "I-I couldn't find out their plan." **

((Ulrich's POV))

She's plotting my murder, I know it.

All through the day she smirked at me and laughed with her stupid friend.

I hate being the hunted.

I guess it's my fault though. She just looks so cute when she's mad. NO! I didn't just think that! She's the most annoying girl on this planet!

I don't know why we continue this war! I can't even remember why it was started or why she hates me! Yumi seems to though, obviously. It must have been something stupid though.

((Yumi's POV))

I stood poised in the bushes outside of school, with Erika by my side. We were waiting for Odd and Ulrich to come out for their detention. I looked behind me. A group of my friends were shooting murderous glares at the door. All around me girls were hidden in bushes, behind trees, etc. to help bring the downfall of Ulrich Stern. And his stupid friend Odd of course.

Erika, who had been humming the Mission Impossible theme song through a walkie talkie to add to the drama, interrupted my thoughts by wrenching me low to the ground. I watched the slowly opening door.

"All troops at the ready." whispered Erika into her precious walkie talkie.

Two boys peered suspiciously out. Thinking they were safe, the stepped out triumphantly.

"We're safe!" exclaimed Odd joyfully.

I sneered to myself.

"That's what you think."

Yay! New chappie done! I hope you guys like it and please review!


	3. Priceless Victory

Hey guys thanks so much for your reviews! I'm glad you like it! Now on with the story! Enjoy…

((Yumi))

I'm feeling very victorious today.

That idiot Stern and his stupid friend got what they deserved.

We carried out our plan perfectly, Erika and I and our friends. Erika, being the genius pranker that she is, got the whole prank on tape.

"This baby airs at lunch!" yelled Erika as she pushed her way through the crowded halls, tape in hand. She caught sight of Ulrich and Odd who were looking quite angry, yet defeated.

"Hmm," she said. "They seemed to have scrubbed off all the-"

_Bring Bring_

"Oops," I said, and winked. "See you at lunch."

All through the day I was in a good mood. I even managed to make Stern and Oddball feel even more anxious by smiling slyly at them. The looks on their faces were just priceless. When lunch finally rolled around, I was grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

_Lunch_

"Mrs. Delton, ALL the lab rats are loose in the science lab! They're destroying the place!" Erika yelled, running into the now-silent cafeteria.

"Oh my goodness!" a big, stern-looking woman shrieked, and waddled out of the room.

Erika smirked and walked confidently to the stage where the large screen used for showing health movies was pulled down. I stood up walked over the VCR. I paused right before I pushed in the tape, trying to savor the glory. Once I pushed in the tape, I walked over to the stage and grabbed the microphone.

"As most of you know, a few days ago I was drenched in water by two moronic losers who thought it would be funny to mess with my temper." I said as a few students winced. "I might add I was wearing a white shirt that day." I added, looking over to where Odd and Ulrich sat. They both looked amused and smirked when they saw me looking. Even more confidently I continued. "But," The smirks were fading… "I'd like to call to your attention…" The smirks were gone… "A certain event that took place yesterday at 5:30 P.M." Their faces held a look of utmost horror.

"Hit it Liz."

A smiling girl pressed play on the VCR and hurried back to her seat to enjoy the show.

_The Tape_

"_We're safe!" yelled Odd, who was standing next to Ulrich on the steps in front of the school._

_A muffled voice said something over the tape but it was drowned out by the loud humming of the Mission Impossible theme song._

_Suddenly, Yumi stood in front of the two boys, smiling widely._

"_GO!" she yelled._

_Out of nowhere, girls came flying onto the screen. Ulrich and Odd were gone for a moment but another look and they were on the ground and struggling to break the binds that were holding them tightly. Once again, they were surrounded by girls. Screams pierced the air._

"_NO ANYTHING BUT THAT!"_

"_PLEASE NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

_As the girls cleared, _(the audience gasped)_ Ulrich was shown sporting lilac eye shadow and an impressive amount of mascara and eyeliner. His cheeks were sprinkled with glitter and his lips were glossy and sparkling. Odd had a rainbow of color on his eyelids and giant fake eyelashes that were tipped with glitter. His cheeks were pink from blush and his lips were bright red. _

"_Please! Let us go!" they cried._

_The girls released them and they ran frantically back to school, seeking shelter. Unfortunately, as they flung open the doors, they beheld Yumi and Erika standing just on the other side, both holding large buckets. Ulrich and Odd stared for a moment then turned and fled._

_Yumi and Erika tossed the buckets' contents at their retreating backs. The glue showered over the boys and dripped off their clothing. As they ran, girls tossed colorful feathers at them. Then the girls stopped and watched, satisfied, as two colorful chickens with make-up scrambled off into the sunset. _

The movie ended and the audience sat in stunned silence.

"And that concludes our presentation today. But now it seems that Mrs. Delton is returning and we must run madly for our lives! Please come again!" Erika said as she snatched up the tape and pulled the screen back into place.

We ran back in our seats and sat innocently. The cafeteria erupted in a roar of laughter. People were rolling on the floor, holding their sides laughing. Erika and I smiled at each other before we submitted to laughter. I watched Ulrich and Odd as they looked around in humiliation and horror at the students who were pointing and laughing even harder. Even Jeremie was doubled-over giggling. When finally a disgruntled Mrs. Delton calmed us down, I sat up with tears streaming down my face. I looked over at Ulrich's little fan club. They shot me dirty looks and looked sympathetically over to their darling Ulrich.

Oh Yeah. Today was a good day.

Dun Dun Dun! What will Ulrich and Odd do? Well, What did you think? Please review and tell me!


	4. Electricity

Mmmmm…..what will Ulrich and Odd do? Thanks for all the great reviews guys!

**American-Kitty-** that's so weird because me and my friends are trying to prank the boys in my neighborhood to! It's sorta the basis of this story! I'm doing the make-up prank while the guys are at my friend's brother's sleepover. Haha! good luck with your prank!

((Ulrich))

I don't think I've ever been so humiliated in my entire life.

All the rest of the day (and few weeks) people's giggles and whispers followed Odd and I around.

I'm going to make her pay. Her friend too.

Jeremie reluctantly agreed to help us come up with an ingenuous plan to get dear Yumi back. He made us swear that we wouldn't mention his name, though.

Revenge is oh so very sweet.

((Yumi))

I'm feeling wary today, but rather proud.

I know full and well that I'm going to pay for the prank but I'll be on my guard, as will Erika! The looks they've been shooting us are completely priceless. I mean, this is the best prank we've ever pulled on him! Ulrich needed his ego deflated a bit though.

The next day at lunch I was too nervous to notice the eager glances of students who wanted more entertainment. For some strange reason, most pranks surface at lunch. I confided my fears to Erika, whom I'm sure was listening intently despite her shoveling food into her mouth.

"They're going to do something horrible in front of everyone!" I said.

Erika stared cow-like at me with a mouth full of food, nodding.

"They won't just take it lying down! Aren't you nervous?"

She reached for my roll, still staring at me and chewing intently and continued nodding.

"Erika, is my hair blue or pink?"

She took a huge swallow and grinned cutely at me. "Of course!" she said and, pleased with her answer, Erika started on her cake. I rolled my eyes and reached for my pizza, still eyeing the cafeteria warily, but nothing was there. I looked down. My tray was completely empty.

"ERIKA!"

The rest of the day has passed without event and school gets out in 10 minutes. Freedom!

((NO ONE's POV))

Yumi raced down the school hallway dragging a confused Erika behind her.

"What's the _ouch_ rush _ahhh outta the way!_ Yumi?" Erika said, crashing into random people.

"We're not out of the woods yet!" she yelled back.

At last the door was in sight and Yumi was starting to feel hopeful when…..

"Hello Yumi." said Ulrich as he stepped out in front of the door. Odd and his camcorder and a guilty-looking Jeremie followed him and blocked the entrance. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Stern." Yumi spat, acknowledging him.

She was about to make a witty remark but stopped as Ulrich and Odd held out their hands. Yumi recognized the shockers they were wearing but held out her hand anyways. 'I suppose it could be much worse' she thought. Apparently, Erika was thinking a similar thought and they shook hands. However, the shock they felt was different. It was long and she could feel the electricity pulsing through her body, though it didn't hurt. Her hair stood on end and she could smell the singed ends. She opened her mouth to scream but no sound came out. Only a scene ran through Yumi's head.

"_Mommy, daddy! Ahhh!" screamed a child's voice._

The child's screams in Yumi's head melded (is that even a word?) into Erika's screams. The electricity pulsed inside of her…. Suddenly it ended and Erika and Yumi fell to the floor. Odd and Ulrich were laughing at the girls ridiculous appearances of standing-on-end hair and static-y clothes while Jeremie looked away guiltily.

"And now," Ulrich said magnificently, "COCKROACHES!" he yelled, brandishing a huge jar full of the bugs.

He expected them to grovel in fear, as he knew Yumi was desperately afraid of roaches and Erika of bugs in general, but neither girl's seemed to notice. But he pushed the thought aside and emptied the jar all around the two. Again they didn't scream. He gaped as he saw Yumi's face. It was white with horror and she seemed to be seeing something none of them could, as she was staring off into nothing. The laughter quieted and the only sound was of the rustling of cockroaches on the floor and climbing over the girl's legs. After a moment of this silence, Yumi let out a sob of anguish. Erika scooted over to Yumi and began to smooth her hair and comfort her.

"It's ok Yumi they didn't know. They didn't know…" Erika trailed off. The boy's were shocked and held looks of horror and guilt.

Yumi Ishiyama was crying.

Erika turned to glare at them.

"I hope you're happy." She hissed and then turned back to a weeping Yumi.

"Yumi…What's…I…It wasn't going to hurt you! It's perfectly safe….Jeremy developed it to be safe!" Ulrich stated lamely as Jeremy blushed and shot him a glare.

Yumi suddenly felt rage. How DARE he mock her like this! She stood slowly and smoothed her hair back. She stepped over the cockroaches and approached Ulrich. She slapped him soundly and very hard, only to be seen by a teacher stepping down into the hall. She screamed at the sight of roaches all over the floor and seemed perplexed at the sight of students still in school. She spluttered and pointed while the teens remained motionless. Finally, she sighed and yelled:

"Detention!"

Dun Dun Dun! So now we know about the backfiring prank! But who is the screaming child? Why was Yumi so upset? I hope you enjoyed! Please review!


	5. The Child's Voice

Because I love you guys so much, I'm writing this at 3:00 am! haha I just couldn't sleep. Anyways, now to find out who the screaming child was! Enjoy….

((Yumi))

I feel miserable, sad, and angry today.

On the plus side, however, I think our war is going to be on hold for awhile. Of course I have to let off steam eventually! Ulrich won't be playing any pranks for a looong time after this though. He told me repeatedly that he was sorry, but it runs to deep for a few sorry's to make me feel better! But he wouldn't know that. I bet he's' told the whole school that he made me cry! Damn him.

((No One's POV))

Yumi drudged into school after battling the wind on her walk. Her once proud and confident stride was replaced by a weary, slow walk. Yumi avoided people's stares as she made her way up to Erika. 'Great, he told the whole school! Just great' she thought. Yumi appeared in front of her best friend, who looked at her startled.

"Everyone knows about it!" wailed Yumi "Everyone keeps staring at me!"

"Er…Yumi? I don't think they're..um..staring because he told…" started Erika, who was looking Yumi up and down. "Well, you're wearing a **pink** shirt!" said Erika in an alarmed whisper. Yumi recoiled at the wicked word and looked down at her shirt. She groaned and recognized it as a gift from her mother, who never thought Yumi was girly enough.

"Oh no! I was so upset this morning that my mom offered to help me pick out clothes!" Yumi cried. "This is just great! I hate Thursday's!" Erika whirled around and stared at her concerned.

"Today is Tuesday."

Yumi's day did not improve any as it went on. Her math teacher gave a Pop quiz, In History her teacher lectured, and to top it all off people were driving her crazy with the stares and whispers. Even more worse, was the detention looming ever closer.

((Yumi))

I walked stiffly up to the Detention room. 'Ok Yumi, just breathe. It'll all be over soon' I thought to myself.

'It's a 2-hour detention! I'll die!'

'No! Just ignore them and get things done!'

'Perhaps I should've written my will in History…'

"ENOUGH!" I yelled. "I know I'm crazy when voices inside my head argue with each other." I added under my breath. I slowly pushed open the door, revealing Ulrich and Odd laughing and talking. They immediately stopped when I entered. The teacher conveniently announced that she was going to discuss her paycheck with the principle and that we were to keep quiet and do our work.

"Er…Hi Yumi." Odd finally said uncertainly. Ulrich only looked uncomfortable.

I didn't answer. I only found a seat as far away from them as possible and sat down to do my work. Though I never looked up, I could feel their eyes on me. It was horrible. Finally, Odd let out an exasperated sigh.

"Oh come on Yumi it was just a joke!" he cried.

"Yeah just like all the others!" Ulrich added. "It's supposed to be funny."

I gasped as Ulrich pretended to be electrocuted. Odd began to laugh and I began to feel dizzy. The laughter and shocking noises swirled around my head until they faded…and became screaming. But this time, it was not only a child's voice. Many screams filled the cloudy day I could see. '_No, this can't be happening!'_ But the scenes I saw were all too real. My parents were huddled over something, the wind was blowing, and thunder boomed and echoed across the steadily growing darkness. I began to scream.

"Yumi? YUMI!" I heard a far away voice call. Then something touched me. I yelled out again and grabbed the something, wrenching it away from me. Suddenly, my eyes came into focus and I found myself on the floor, back at school. Odd and Ulrich hovered above me, looking horrified and concerned. I let them help me to my feet, but pushed them away when I was standing and stumbled back to my desk. I put my head in my hands and let out a shuddering breath. I tried to calm my ragged breathing before they noticed but I was to late.

"Yumi what exactly is going on?" Ulrich demanded. I peaked through my hands to see his handsome face.

'_No I did NOT just think that!'_

"I don't want to talk about it." I said lamely.

"Well that's too bad because we're not leaving until we get some answers!" he said.

"It's none of your business!" I snapped

"Well you've gone mental on us twice and we want to know why!" Odd stated.

"Yeah being shocked is funny!" Ulrich said stupidly.

I gaped at him. The nerve! How DARE he! "Listen." I said low and scary. "Don't you EVER say that it's funny ever again! It's probably one of the worst things that could ever happen to a person!" I finished.

"Why are you so upset? I've NEVER seen you cry!" Ulrich yelled, clearly annoyed.

"I WAS UPSET BECAUSE OF MY BROTHER!" I shouted, than immediately regretted it.

"Wha- I didn't know you had brother!" Ulrich said softer.

"Exactly." I said icily. "Because I don't…anymore." They looked at me curiously. I looked down.

"About 8 years ago, my little brother and I were out playing in the yard. There was a storm coming in and my parents told us to come inside. We were playing a game where I was a princess and he was a knight, and he was coming to rescue me from a dragon. He found a long metal pole that had come from our garage and pretended it was a sword. And h-he..." here I faltered, but continued on shakily. "..He raised it up high to slay the dragon…and..it-it got caught in the telephone wires!" I sobbed and tears streamed down my cheeks. "It was-it was s-so h-horrible to see his body –sh-shaking and…and…." I couldn't finish the sentence. "I ran over and held him and tried to wake him up. B-but all he did was look up at me and then closed his eyes. 'The princess tried to save the prince' was the last thing he said to me. Then I could j-just f-feel the life come out of him. That's the l-last thing I remember." I finished, still looking down. Tears flooded my cheeks and eyes and all I could do was sit silently as a river flowed down me. I looked up and saw their stunned faces.

"Yumi..I-" Ulrich started and touched me gently on the cheek. I shied away from him; this wasn't the Ulrich I was used to."

"No!" I sobbed, and then ran out of the room and all the way home.

As I was running I remembered the screaming child and my parents huddled over someone. '_When was that? I don't remember him screaming. And when exactly did my parents get there? It's all to foggy after-after that.'_ I thought.

Suddenly I stopped running and I remembered.

I was the screaming child.

Wow…who knew? I hope you enjoyed this extremely dramatic chapter! I know some ppl wanted Ulrich and Yumi to hook up in detention but years of hate aren't broken that easily and Odd was there to! Lol. Please review!


	6. Jolting Change

OMG I'm so sorry ya'll must HATE me! bangs head on keyboard I'm sorry but I had to go to cheer camp for awhile and when I got back I left the next morning for vacation. I just got back like and hour ago. But I love you all so very much that I am updating asap! My deepest apologies! Now enjoy…

Code Lyoko's coming back! YAY!

((Yumi))

I don't know how I feel today.

Confused at Ulrich's kindness, angry at his ignorance, and sad from my memories might sum it up.

But there's something else there. I can't tell what, but seeing Ulrich makes a little spark ignite in me. Perhaps it's blinding fury, but it feels nicer than that. I don't know how to act around Ulrich anymore. I can't find it in me to be mean to him, and I feel compelled to be near him, but I sure as heck can't do that. I don't know…there's something so intimate about sharing my darkest memory with someone. I haven't talked about my brother in 8 years so the whole experience freaked me out. That night, dreams of the memory haunted me. I feel so fragile now. It's as if Ulrich is a part of me. So many things that are supposed to be stable have jolted out of place; things are changing…and I'm not sure if I like it. Well I guess only one thing changed. But it feels like everything is different and I just don't get it. One thing is for sure though; I don't feel like Yumi anymore.

Then again, maybe I'm crazy.

But I'm not sure I want to be this new Yumi. Things were just fine the way they were.

After school my parents took me to the hospital for a blood drive. I felt as if I needed to help anyone who might end up like my little brother. ((a/n I don't know where blood drives are held but this sounds right to me)) When they asked me to come in I was scared, but watching my blood spiral up the thin tube made me feel proud and noble. I imagined it being whisked off to someone's little brother in Africa, who would be saved by my blood. I thought of his parents and sister and how they would laugh and cry when he got up and they would hug him and say that they loved him. I guess that little boy would be my almost-brother. We've some similar blood running through our veins. This thought comforted me.

As I sat in a waiting room, munching on cookies they gave me, Ulrich came through the door. At first I was shocked, this didn't seem like him. But then I ducked my head down and focused on the chair next to me. However, all too soon it was occupied by a young boy of maybe seven. He looked up at me with bright eyes and a shy, friendly smile.

"Hi!" he said in a small voice.

"Hello!" I said happily. There was something so familiar about this boy. I couldn't grasp it, but that was fine because he lightened my mood.

"I'm Cameron! What's your name?" he asked, now losing his shyness.

"Cameron." I repeated. "That's a nice name. My name is Yumi." I replied

"Yumi." He said, letting the new name roll off his tongue. "That's a cool name!" he said brightly. I blushed. I have no idea why but his compliment felt good. At least, I think it was a compliment.

We fell into an animate conversation. I learned that he had a strange sort of epilepsy. Doctors couldn't quite figure out how to handle it. We were talking about that when…

"Hey Yumi." A deeper voice said. I looked up and saw Ulrich standing above us. Conveniently cough enough, Cameron's mother beckoned for him to come and he left saying goodbye. Ulrich sat down next to me and..and OH I couldn't help myself! We fell into…into…conversation! It was a normal one also! I don't know what's gotten into me! That little spark was a huge flame! I was…was….disappointed when it was time to go. But there would be school tomorrow, and I could see him there.

Ulrich and I grew a little bit closer after that. A little bit, mind you. We started to be decent to one another, and people were noticing.

"Oh Yumi! You and Ulrich would be the perfect couple!" Erika said dramatically.

"You're crazy!" I said blushing.

"And you're just figuring this out?" She questioned.

"Good point. But still we'll probably be back to hating each other soon enough." I said, not entirely sure of my words.

"Whatever!" Erika said sighing.

The thought of me and Ulrich together made my stomach do back flips. I felt all bubbly when I saw him also! Perhaps I have some sort of mutant flu. But I have a feeling that I don't. Oh I don't know what to think anymore! I needed to sort my thoughts out.

I headed over to the hospital, where my mother works as a nurse, in hopes of talking to her. I also hoped I would see little Cameron there. I started seeing him everywhere I went, strangely enough, and he became my little buddy.

As I walked down the sidewalk, I heard footsteps behind me. I didn't bother looking; I knew who it was.

"Hey Ulrich." I said as he gasped for breath.

"gasp Hey gasp Yumi." He said.

I looked behind us. "How far did you run?" I asked incredulously as he struggled to breathe.

"Never mind that." He said waving away. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"To see Cameron." I replied

We walked and talked all the way to the hospital and he came inside with me. Cameron was sitting in the overcrowded waiting room looking pale and strange, but he managed a weak smile when he saw me. Ulrich and I sat down next to him.

"Are you Ok?" I asked worriedly.

"Yeah." He said in a small voice. "I feel weird so mom is trying to get someone to look at me. Everyone's so busy though." He said, swinging his legs and looking down.

"Maybe it's the flu. It's been going around." Ulrich suggested. "I'll get you some Sprite to settle your stomach." But as Ulrich walked away, something horrible happened.

Cameron gave a shudder and fell to the floor. He was shaking and flailing everywhere and I was so scared! I bent down on the ground and tried to keep him from kicking everywhere and yelled for help. But the room was so busy that no one noticed except for a few frightened-looking people who didn't know what to do. I returned to Cameron who was still flailing about. Suddenly, his head fell to the side and he grew frighteningly still.

No one needed to tell me that Cameron was dead.

I saw my brother, shaking in my arms, 8 yrs ago. Everything was so hazy. Cameron, my brother, Cameron. Someone took Cameron from me. Was it Cameron or was it my brother? I couldn't see. I stared at my hands. Death was on my hands. Someone called my name. Cameron? Little brother?...Ulrich? I felt myself being lifted to my feet by a strong pair of arms.

"My hands!" I screamed.

My hands….

Wow…that was so sad. I got that idea from A Ring of Endless Light. I know this story completely turned itself around but that's the way life is…and this is Yumi's life. I hope you enjoyed! Please review!


	7. Snow

I've been go so long! I feel bad! Last chapter! short and pretty…

I don't feel today.

Today I just lay on my bed trying to make sense of things. Why do people have to die? Why does life have to be unfair? The phone rang. I didn't even need to look at the caller ID, I knew it was Ulrich. I was too embarrassed to talk to him! I put on quite a show at the hospital. But I wasn't myself! It was strange, feeling the Earth spin beneath me and the coldness twisting around me. I've scrubbed my hands a million times over but they still feel dirty. It's horrible feeling death. I could feel the life leave his body. It's an amazing and tragic thing to feel slipping through your own fingers.

No One's POV

Yumi rose from her bed and pulled on a coat. She needed to take a walk. Stroking her warm scarf she set out of her house. Yumi was unaware of where she was walking. Her subconscious mind guided her as she gazed at the auburn and red leaves blowing in the wind against a sharp, autumn, blue sky. Yumi was jolted back to reality when a tornado of leaves engulfed her after a particularly strong gust of wind. Clouds had rolled in and fat little snowflakes began to brush themselves against Yumi's cheek and ebony eyelashes. She reached the park and sat down on a bench. She slowly allowed her mind to drift and was unaware of the presence that sat down beside her. Finally the presence exhaled a tad to loudly and Yumi jerked her head up.

"Ulrich!" she exclaimed.

"Yumi." Ulrich acknowledged with a grin.

Yumi stared at him a moment and fell into him. He pulled her close and they stayed like that for awhile as the snow came down.

Wow this story turned out way more dramatic then I intended! But whatever I hope you like it!


End file.
